kasiadaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvell Days
"Kasia tried to picture her father going to class and walking around Hogwarts, but this was difficult, as she couldn't remember anything about him. The only thing she ''did ''know about him was that he would've had violet eyes, like her." 'Marvell Orion Days '''was a half-blooded wizard who was the only child of Calesca Days and Orion Days. His birth caused quite a disagreement between his mother and his uncle, Alsius Selwyn, which later resulted in Selwyn murdering his aunts, Pierrette and Alexa Days. In retaliation, the enraged Marvell killed Selwyn. He married the Muggle, Ramona Days, and they had two children, Kasia and Anelia, who, after Ramona kicked him out for not telling her about being a wizard, believed Marvell to be dead. Biography Early life Marvell was brought up in the Wizarding War, and was ten years old when it ended. He and his family were in hiding in these years, mostly because Alsius Selwyn, Marvell's uncle (that he was unaware of) was looking for them because of his mother marrying a half-blood. Education at Hogwarts Marvell attended Hogwarts when he was eleven, a year after the Wizarding War had ended, and was Sorted into Gryffindor in 1983. He became Chaser for Gryffindor in his second year, but quit in his fifth to focus more on his studies, much to the dismay of his teammates. Work after Hogwarts Marvell worked for the Ministry once he left Hogwarts, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, under the Beast category. Second Wizarding War When the war started up again, he quit the Ministry, knowing the Voldemort ''was ''back, and worked in a force to capture the escaped Death Eaters. During this time, he saw his uncle , who tried to kill him because he recognised him. Marvell was confused, and his parents told him about his uncle. When the Second Wizarding War had officially begun, Marvell returned for the Battle of Hogwarts. Selwyn killed his twin aunts, and in retaliation, Marvell killed Selwyn. After the War After the war he worked in the Ministry to try and keep the Muggles from noticing anything. He met Ramona Days, who he rescued from a cellar in a Death Eater's house, who looked tortured, and brought her to St Mungos. He fell in love with her, and, after having to rid her memories of him, he was employed in the Muggle company she worked at, a Realestate office. She fell in love with him and they married two years after he had been in the office. Two years after that, they had their first child, Kasia. The following year they had Anelia. Revelation of magic and aftermath When Kasia was three years old, and Anelia was one, Marvell decided he should tell Ramona about him being a wizard. Upon hearing the entire story, Ramona kicked him out, furious at him for taking away her memory of being tortured. Marvell then went to Scotland to live with his parents and study magical creatures in Scotland. Several years later, Kasia discovered he was still alive and, with her adopted father, Oliver Wood, visited him for the first time in 2015. Physical description Marvell has violet eyes, which his eldest daughter inherited. He is lean and his facial features are somewhat petite. He has light skin and light brown, straight hair. Personality Marvell was exceedingly brave and noble, and is a firm believer in justice. He left the Ministry to capture escaped Death Eaters because of this. He was also compassionate and unwaveringly loyal to his family. His confidence was reduced a great deal when his wife kicked him out, and he thought very lowly of himself. His parents consider this one of his greatest faults: he thinks far worse of himself than he is, a trait which he passed down to his eldest daughter, Kasia. Marvell has a large imagination and is also very headstrong. Magical abilities and skills *'Defence Against the Dark Arts: 'Marvell was skilled enough at DADA that he could successfully overpower and round up the escaped Death Eaters, and he was also skilled enough to fight valiently in the Battle of Hogwarts. *'Duelling: 'Marvell was a skilled dueller, easily holding his own against Voldemort's supporters. He was good enough to take down his uncle, who was a Death Eater and also much older than he. *'Flying: 'Marvell was a great Chaser for three years in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and his team complained relentlessly about him quitting to focus on his studies. *'Apparating: 'Marvell received his Apparation license in his sixth year, and used this method of travelling frequently. *'Care of Magical Creatures: 'Marvell became part of the Minsitry of Magic, under the department for Magical Creatures, and was very interested and capable in handling them. Possessions *'Silver pocketwatch: '''A Sewlyn family heirloom given to him by his parents when he was told about the Selwyn family. Etymology ''Marvell ''(pronounced mah-VELL) is a Latin name meaning "wonderful, or extraordinary", based on the Latin word ''mirum, ''which means "wonder". ''Orion ''(pronounced oh-RYE-on) is a Greek name, based on the Greek mythical character Orion, the mighty hunter and son of Poseidon, which was turned into a constellation. Marvell's middle name is from his father's name, Orion. Behind the Scenes *Marvell was originally going to be present when Kasia was attacked by a werewolf, and was going to be the one shouting Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:1972 births Category:Days family Category:Only children Category:Half-bloods Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1983 Category:Hogwarts students Category:British individuals Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Muggle Realestate employees Category:Abscondita Category:Death Eater Capture Force Category:Order of the Phoenix allies Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Chasers Category:Divorced individuals Category:Bennett family Category:Selwyn family